


Lessons in Obedience

by Raptor_Redemption



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collars, Edgeplay, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Redemption/pseuds/Raptor_Redemption
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia may be the son of a lord with the title of Crownsguard Captain in his inheritance, but no one in the Citadel knows about his trysts as a submissive to the prince's chamberlain.Well, no one but Cor, the Grand Marshal himself.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Cor Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Lessons in Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beefy_noods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/gifts).



> This fic all began from a convo I had with Beefy about Gladnis petplay, because we are chaotic entities who discuss this type of perfect content at 2 am, and the idea has expanded from there.
> 
> Beefy is the most wonderful friend I could ask for, and they've truly improved my life since I've known them! Thanks for everything, Beefy. May our love for Cor and submissive Gladio fuel us through the rest of 2020's challenges and beyond.

I.

"If you're going to act like a dog, Gladiolus, then you might as well dress like one." When Ignis produces a thick, black dog collar from the top drawer of his dresser, he savors the smell of new leather and the gentle clang of the collar's ring and metal buckle. "Isn't it gorgeous?" he asks. "I found it fitting for you, what with your recent penchant for black leather." The piece  _ is  _ beautiful, accented with quilted stitching and lined with soft velvet to reduce chafing when buckled tightly around a submissive's neck. "I picked it out just for you."

Ignis doesn't break eye contact from Gladio for a second, doesn't close his legs around Gladio's head, and watches with a wicked fondness in his eyes as his cock twitches with arousal against Gladio's cheek. He can see in Gladio's expression that he's not amused, and so Ignis firms his voice and sends a hand to bury itself in Gladio's hair. Yanking Gladio forward into a stance on all fours atop Ignis's relaxed, reclined figure, Ignis hardens his eyes and waits until he and Gladio are nose to nose before hissing through his teeth, "Put it on,  _ dog _ , and then get back to work."

Their agreement that evening was a simple one--lap at Ignis's cock for however long it takes before he comes--but Gladio has already gone hard himself and allowed greedy fingers to wander too close to Ignis's quivering hole.

"To think that you can't manage barely half an hour before having to fuck into something and relieve yourself. Pathetic, really. Don't think I didn't see you rutting against the mattress like a desperate cur."

Ignis pauses, afraid for a moment that he's been  _ too  _ mean. "If I'm quite honest, I'm flattered."

Gladio must not feel any offense given that he dons the collar without argument, but he doesn't come that night.

Ignis does.

Twice.

II.

When Gladio and Ignis report for their training, Cor meets them bright and early. Sleep still pricks unceasingly at the corners of Ignis's eyes, but he makes an effort to straighten his back despite the dull ache that settles just above the cleft of his ass. He and Gladio may not have gotten enough sleep the night before, but Ignis had certainly found himself filled by an impressively thick silicone toy. Gladio was allowed nothing more than to watch Ignis fill himself with his selection, thrusting the dildo in and out of him while Gladio salivated at the sight.

The prostate orgasm had been glorious, but the longing that glazed over Gladio's eyes had been even better.

"Good morning, Marshal," Ignis says. It is so, so difficult to keep his lip from twitching into a mischievous smile that would give everything away.

"Ignis." Cor nods his greeting, then cuts his eyes to the newest accessory decorating Gladio's neck. Cor doesn't ask. He doesn't have to. "You're sparring in that?" is his only inquiry, forever focused solely on the task at hand.

Before Gladio has a chance to open his mouth, Ignis speaks up. "I'm afraid I insist on it."

Cor lifts a single eyebrow--a subtle challenge, but a challenge nonetheless. "And why is that, Ignis?"

"Well." Ignis glances at Gladio, and his stomach leaps when he catches a piece of Gladio's crumbling morale. His spine slouches, and his head hangs between his shoulders--nothing like the typical posture Gladio assumes as soldier, protector, Shield.

"When dogs can't be trained, it's the best way to keep them close, is it not?" Ignis doesn't mind talking to Cor about this--the two of them have shared just enough that Ignis actually finds pride in his opportunity to brag. "I'm afraid he might need a professional to get him under control. He's a such a  _ horny  _ little thing, in heat like a bitch and without any self-discipline whatsoever." Ignis rests his palm against Gladio's cheek, littered with unshaved morning stubble. Smoothing a lock of Gladio's hair back behind his ear, Ignis continues, "Perhaps with more training, he'll become a suitable pet. Until then, it would seem that I can't take him anywhere unleashed."

III.

"I'm afraid my strategy was imperfect, for once." Ignis laments his error with a sigh and watches Cor mercilessly fuck Gladio's mouth.

Gladio lies on his back, entirely naked save for the rope braided around his wrists in a savory shade of maroon. His clasped hands rest in front of him, atop his abdomen, while his head hangs just off the mattress's edge. The way Gladio's neck arches is an incredible sight.

"Gorgeous," Ignis breathes. He adores Gladio's neck, especially decorated with that leather collar (which by now has acquired an identification tag engraved with only the word "Pet"). The leather's width is just thick enough to appear prominent and substantial against Gladio's huge neck, but it's not so obtrusive that it hides the bob of Gladio's throat with every push of Cor's cock.

"I dare say that Gladio is even enjoying this more than  _ you  _ are, Marshal."

Ignis lounges against the bed's headboard with a book opened in his lap. Every now and again, he peers over the book's cover to watch Cor standing beside the bed and thrusting into Gladio's throat.

Cor doesn't respond, save for a grunt of affirmation that hardly stands out amongst the other satisfied huffs and murmured strings of praise. 

"It would seem this would be better suited as a reward, if the state of his cock is any indication." Ignis's mouth twists into a smile as he stares at Gladio's erection, flushed and twitching against his belly. Ignis imagines it between his hands, pushing against the inside of his cheeks, lying heavy on his tongue. If Ignis was as poorly trained as Gladio, he would be on his knees at Gladio's side, sucking him down.

"Make him swallow, anyway, if you would?"

Cor grins, as if to say that he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Twitter @raptor_redeem for FFXV shenanigans, fic updates, and more!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think with a comment, and thanks in advance for each and every kudo.


End file.
